More Like Mako Brothers
by trublue27
Summary: When Cloud left Midgar he didn't just make friends with Zack, he befriended three other powerful SOLDIERs. Because of Cloud's new friendships the Nibelheim mission turned out differently and our heroes will have powerful extra help with saving the Planet
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII if I did; I would be rich and wouldn't need to write this**__._

_I hit a stumbling block in my other two stories so I thought writing something new might help._

_This story is about the bond of brotherhood between Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, and Cloud. I will be completely ignoring Crisis Core since I've never played it, so the whole degeneration thing with Genesis and Angeal going AWOL will not have happened in my story. I guess that means this is sort of an AU, which seems to be the only kind of stories I can write. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of More like Mako Brothers._

Chapter 1: A Mission Back Home

It was a clear day on the road to Nibelheim. The grass was green and sky was blue and clear of all bad weather. It seemed nothing could interrupt the beauty and serenity of this day… that is until a rickety old grey supply truck came sputtering down the old country road.

The old truck made supply runs to the country town of Nibelheim every few weeks. It also wasn't unusual for the stray passenger in the old supply truck on their way to or from the small town. However what was unusual was for there to be five soldiers from Shinra hitching a ride on it; two First Class SOLDIERS, a Second Class SOLDIER, and two grunts from the regular army. The two grunts were inconsequential, but the three SOLDIERS had significance to the little town of Nibelheim; _the_ General Sephiroth, his SiC Zack Fair, and native Cloud Strife were about to shock the townsfolk in more ways than one.

Cloud Strife, Second Class SOLDIER and apprentice to some of the most powerful men on the Planet (guess who), was currently trying to forget he was cramped inside the small supply truck on its way to his loathsome hometown. He cursed his so called best friend for the _n_th time for telling General Sephiroth that the next mission was in his hometown, Nibelheim. So the Great General that Sephiroth was, thinking he was doing the young SOLDIER a favor, assigned Cloud to the mission too. To say he was livid at the news was the understatement of the century, not that he said anything to Zack or Sephiroth, Cloud was sure they thought they were doing him a favor. He hoped so anyway.

Zack, Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis were the four most powerful SOLDIERS on the Planet, and they took him, normal ordinary Cloud with nothing special, under their wings (so to speak). They were his mentors and more importantly his family in all but blood. And like any family they always tried to do nice things for him (the operative word being tried), and likewise he tried to do the same (again operative word), but it always either ended up with him needing to be saved, or a giant mess that involved fire and explosions. Really it was a wonder how he managed to make SOLDIER with all the mishaps he's had. Cloud had asked Angeal once why they included him in their tight-knit group, but Angeal had simply said, "You're our friend Cloud," and promptly began a rigorous set of training exercises for the young blond to complete. Cloud had asked Genesis the same thing as well, but the auburn haired man had only said something about feeling lighter around him (whatever that meant; Genesis was kind of weird sometimes) and spouted out some quote from Loveless.

So yet again Cloud found himself in a situation where his friends (Was he allowed to call the General friend?) were trying to do something 'nice' for him. He just knew this was going to end in disaster, and not just because that was how these things usually went, but also because they were headed straight for his dreaded hometown.

It was no secret in Nibelheim that the townsfolk had a certain animosity toward the Strife family, Cloud in particular, and the Strifes in return held no love for the townsfolk. However, no one in Midgar knew this and until this mission he had hoped that they would never know. Unfortunately for him it was only a matter of time before two of the most important people to him found out about it thanks to this stupid mission.

Anyway back to the problem at hand; ignore the motion sickness of being cramped with five big and healthy men in a cramped moving vehicle. "Stupid mission" Cloud muttered to himself, his voice barely audible over the racket of the old truck moving.

"You say something Spikey?" a disgustingly cheerful voice asked from his right.

"No Zack," the rather irritated blond practically growled at his so called best friend Zack Fair, in other words the one who instigated this whole 'let's take Spikey with us on our next mission it's in his hometown Seph, I'm sure he misses being home.' Oh how Cloud loathed his friend right now.

"You know with all the mako injections you've gotten so far, you'd think motion sickness wouldn't affect ya so much anymore," the glare that the cheery first class got in response would've killed any other man who dared to glance at the blond SOLDIER.

"Zackary," the warning voice of the General stopped Cloud from making the scathing remark he was going to, and stopped Zack from teasing the miserable little blond any further.

Zack looked back at Sephiroth who raised an eyebrow (in the way only Sephiroth can) and tilted his head toward the poor blond teenager. Cloud looked pitiful huddled in on himself and avoiding looking out at the scenery, unlike Zack who had been doing just that while he teased the poor Second Class. The older First immediately regretted his teasing even though he had been trying to cheer his little buddy up. And little was right; Cloud was only sixteen and was also one of the youngest SOLDIERs to have ever made it in the program (besides Seph who was built to be a SOLDIER, but we all love the guy anyway right). The blond was also tiny for his age (which worried his friends to no end), he barely reached to Zack's chin, and he only reached that high because of his Spikey hair. But despite his height, Cloud managed to make SOLDIER on his own with relatively little help from Zack. The darker and spikier haired man was proud of his little buddy and wasn't afraid to show it. But on occasion, the dark haired man (with hair just as Spikey as Cloud's) forgot how young his friend was, and how emotionally vulnerable the kid was, though Cloud would never admit to it.

Zack snapped out of his little reverie and glanced guiltily at his blond friend again, who still hadn't lifted his head from its hiding place on his knees. _Poor guy, I shouldn't have made fun of him for his motion sickness._

He rubbed his head, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, Spike." Cloud risked glancing up at his older friend and nodded, but didn't say anything else. Zack narrowed his eyes at the teen's silence, that wouldn't do.

"So, got a girl back in Nibelheim waiting for you, Spike?" that ought to get the blond talking.

The blonde's head popped up and he gazed wide eyed at his friend while sputtering out denials.

"Oh, so you do have a girl, what's she like, c'mon tell me Cloud!" the older man would have been jumping up and down like the puppy he was nicknamed after if the space had allowed it.

"Zack, I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Aww c'mon, you can't hide something like that from me," Zack swung an arm around his friend and said teasingly, "Besides, I give great tips on how to handle women, and get into their pants!"

"Zack!" Cloud looked mortified.

Thankfully Sephiroth interrupted the two before the dark haired SOLDIER could make even more lewd comments, "Commander Fair perhaps, you would refrain from comments like that while working, besides, I believe we are here where you may see for yourself it young Strife had a 'girl'."

The two looked up, Cloud had not even noticed they had gotten there; he had been so preoccupied with Zack's teasing that he hadn't noticed he no longer felt sick. The General's announcement filled Cloud with dread at what was to come, however it made a certain Puppy even more hyper than usual.

"Oh Yeah! Spikey's hometown here we are!" Zack cheered while Cloud seemed to fall into an even more morose mood than before.

_Well, here it goes, my reputation with Sephiroth and Zack is about to be ruined._ The blond thought darkly.

_Well how was it, this was actually kind of easy for me to write, unlike my other two stories currently :( oh well i'm sure i'll get out of the little funk that i'm in and i'll be able to update my storiers quiker._

_Anyway please tell me if you like this story and hit the little button at the bottom that says review ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own final fantasy 7 _

_Okay Everyone i'm sorry for not updating sooner i was in orlando with no internet last week when i planned on updating this story. _

_I also thank you for your great reviews they made me really happy and fortunately I have everything planned out for this story so I shouldn't get writer's block, but i will be stopping for a while due to school starting up again next week, and i don't know how much time i'll have for any stories. _

_I do hope to get in another chapter for Esper before i have to start school maybe in the next few days but no promises for that one._

_And i have to say i'm not sure how well i can pull romance so Cloud and Tifa are just friends, but Zack is definately going to be with Aerith because they're one of the few canon pairings I fully agree with. As for yaoi pairings, there won't be anything stated, but I don't care if you guys read it that way or not. For the most part I'll be focusing on the bonds of brotherhood through adversity._

_And with no further adieu here's the next chap. enjoy! _

Chapter 2: Journey to the reactor:

Supply Truck Drop Off At Nibelheim:

It was a normal day for the locals. The sun was shining, the grass was green, and nothing unexpected seemed to be headed Nibelheim's way. The only thing, or rather person, out of place was a young girl of about 15 of 16 standing near the town's supply drop off.

Tifa Lockheart was the only child of the town's mayor. She had long black hair that fell down her back lack a cascading waterfall and dark burgundy colored eyes that sparkled with something indescribable. (And let's not forget about her giant bust that most women still couldn't believe were real) She was without question one of the most beautiful and sought after girls in town. (Gee I wonder why)

But right now the town's most sought after girl was pissed and no one wanted to be within hitting distance of her. (Or kicking distance for that matter) Tifa had been waiting for the old supply truck for two damn hours. Her father had told her that some SOLDIERS would be coming into town today with the supplies and that she was to lead them to the reactor so they could find out what was wrong. Though she herself hadn't noticed anything wrong, but whatever, that wasn't the point. The point was she had been waiting for _two frigging hours_ for a bunch of stuck-up big city dunderheads1. (Whoever said the army was all about being punctual must have been so drunk they probably couldn't tell the difference between a fluffy bunny and a vicious dragon) Tifa had never had to wait this long before for anyone…well that's not entirely true.

She had had to wait for Cloud this long before and even longer, but that was okay for Cloud because, well, he was Cloud. Her loveable and oh so infuriating blond best friend. It had been two years since she had last heard from him and boy was she mad about that, but what could she do. He went off to join SOLDIER (speaking of which when those SOLDIERS do show up she's gonna castrate them for being late that'd show 'em not to keep Tifa Lockheart waiting) and had no way of contacting him short of leaving to go join him in Midgar on the slim chance that they might cross paths in the big city. Of course he had the resources in which to contact her, but did he? No he hadn't sent one letter or even a post card; he just up and left her with a silly promise of a childish dream and a town full of hormonal men out to get in her pants. (Bunch of country perverts)

Just as Tifa was getting to the more vicious and gory part of her mental musings she heard the familiar sound of a sputtering engine. The supply truck had finally arrived along with the doomed SOLDIERS who were gonna face the wrath of the beautiful black haired demon.

She stood up straighter straining her eyes to see the truck. She sighed in relief as she saw it coming around the bin to where she was waiting. At last she could get on with the her job and go back to moping about her sorely missed best friend and avoiding idiot teenagers who looked at her chest instead of her face.

The old truck finally came to stop in front of her. The old driver smiled at her and she returned the smile, but she had eyes only for the men coming out of the back of the supply trucks. Two men dressed in the normal military uniform, helmets and all, came out first, followed by an extremely tall (like 6'5" tall) and was that silver hair. Even though she was only 16, Tifa felt like she was having a heart attack. The Oh My Frigging God _General Sephiroth_ just stepped out of the old rusted supply truck. _The General Sephiroth_ was in little barely even on the map Nibelheim; the town was gonna freak about this for months, probably even years.

Tifa's mind was still trying to process that _Sephiroth _the most famous General in probably all of history was standing right in front of her when her eye caught something blond and Spiky. Her mind completely froze at that. She took a better look and indeed it was her very much in trouble friend, Cloud.

Cloud locked eyes with her and said questioningly, "Tifa?"

She promptly forgot all about Sephiroth and flung herself at the little blond idiot. Then she punched him so hard he fell to the ground. All the while some other guy with dark spiky hair was laughing his ass off and saying something about Cloud having a girl.

"What was that for Tifa!" the dumb blond asked in shock as he got up from where he landed on the ground.

"That was for not writing to me for two frigging years, idiot!"

"…Um,"

"You could've at least sent a post card or something to let me know you were at least alive you big jerk!"

(meanwhile Zack is still laughing his ass off and Sephiroth is seething with jealousy, though no one but him knows it well not even he know it, poor Sephy just doesn't understand emotions that well even though Zack and Genesis have been trying to help him anyway back Tifa and Cloud)

Cloud was thinking quickly. He certainly didn't want to get punched again by Tifa; it _hurt_ and Zack's constant howls of laughter certainly weren't helping, but then again Sephiroth's stoic silence wasn't helping either. He wandered briefly if Tifa had fallen in the lake again while he was away, but quickly discarded the theory when he met Tifa's seething and mako free eyes. The doomed blond gulped and said nervously, "I'm sorry."

Tifa didn't answer to that at first, but then so quietly that even Sephiroth had to strain to hear the enraged goddess that is Tifa Lockheart.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say in your defense Cloud?"

The poor terrified blond nodded hesitantly and Tifa grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"WELL SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! YOU NO GOOD #%$^&**#$^^%$^&&$%$^# ASSHOLE! I WAITED FOR TO #$%$#$% YEARS FOR AT LEAST ONE #$%^#$ LETTER AND SORRY IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY! I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR ENTRAILS AND FEED THEM TO THE WOLVES AND SHAVE YOUR HEAD OFF AND CUT OFF YOUR—" (This rant has been cut short in case of the squeamish and young readers)

The two normal military men paled underneath their helmets at some of the things the young girl was threatening their superior officer with. They were regretting every minute their being chosen for this mission, even if it is with the great Sephiroth.

Speaking of Sephiroth, he was not a happy camper. The silver-haired general had been feeling unusually irritated ever since Zack had mentioned the possibility of Cloud having a girlfriend in his hometown. He started to feel even angrier when that fairly attractive (everyone raise eyebrows like Seph usually does) girl threw herself at his Cloud. And since when did he start thinking of Cloud as his.

Sephiroth was deeply troubled by his anger for no apparent reason, and the only one he could ask right now was incapacitated due to laughing so hard. Although Zackary did stop laughing as soon as the annoying girl started ranting some rather… interesting threats at the poor blond SOLDIER.

Sephiroth finally got tired of (annoyed enough) and interrupted what sounded like a very painful way to castrate someone, "Excuse Miss, but you are strangling one of my best SOLDIERS."

The smooth baritone of Sephiroth's voice startled the black haired girl out of her threats to her poor so called best friend.

"Oh sorry, but this idiot deserves it Mr. Sephiroth," she said calmly as if she hadn't just been shaking the life out of said idiot.

"Be that as it may, I do need him to be alive and capable of fighting, and I believe castrating him will reduce his fighting capabilities," the still rather irritated, though you wouldn't know it if you looked at him, silver general. Zack choked at the calm way Sephiroth stated 'castrating'. (How was he expecting sephy to say castrating?)

"Fine, but your still in trouble Cloud Strife, and not just with me; your mom's been worried sick," Tifa told the dazed blond and started to walk.

"Wow Cloudy that is some girl ya got there, I don't know how ta help ya except to say stop pissing her off," Zack commented as they watched Tifa walk off. He was glad Aerith wasn't like that, although he wasn't going to tempt fate by making his gentle flower girl mad like Spikey seemed to have done to this Tifa chick. Some of the things she threatened and said would make even sailors blush and cringe. (Apparently Sephiroth wasn't affected, though that wasn't unexpected, Zack wandered what would make Sephy's stoic mask break)

She was almost gone before she remembered why she was at the supply drop off in the first place and she immediately ran back to the horror of Cloud and everyone else (except Sephy, he was just annoyed at her)

"Sorry I forgot for a minute, my dad told me to be your guide to the mako reactor,"

Sephiroth mentally banged his head against an invisible wall. He was going to have to deal with this annoying chit, that he found annoying for no apparent reason except that she seemed to be Cloud's girlfriend. This was going to be a wonderful mission. (Note that this sentence is dripping with sarcasm)

1 guess where I got that from *g*

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and again I'm sorry that I won't be able to update for a while.

Until next time!


End file.
